Slow and Steady
by babydollandgiantfreak
Summary: Lily's friendship with Severus Snape fell through her fingers like dry sand. She didn't notice that it was slipping away until it was too late. While, Lily's relationship with James Potter was much like quicksand. She found herself slowly sinking into it until she was in over her head.


This third year Gryffindor is proving to us that he really is chock full of courage. Marlene had to physically leave the table to avoid laughing her arse off in front of him. This boy had boldly approached Dorcas.

I'm practically biting my lip off trying to stay calm.

Furiously I nibble on my thumbnail. Eventually the little kid gives up and out of view. All my laughter rolls out of me and Dorcas give me shin a little kick.

I pout, "Oi that was unnecessary."

"Your ruddy laughter is unnecessary at a time like this, Lily."

"Sorry, dear, but I know you wanted to laugh to."

"Okay, _fine, _maybe just a bit." She manages a small smile.

I give her a gentle look, "Alright let's get to muggle studies, yeah?"

Dorcas and I had decided that we'd need an easy class for our sixth year. And since I'm a muggleborn and her mother's a muggle we'd decided that this class was it. Naturally we have the highest marks in it.

Marlene has potions and gripes about how she should've take muggle studies with us instead.

"Lily,"

I turn around and smile, "Sev,"

"How was your morning?" I ask as we stroll the grounds together.

It feels like it's been forever since we've had a proper talk.

"It was fine. You seemed to be having a nice time with that girl."

I frown, "You mean Dorcas?"

"Yes, sure, that one."

"Sev,"

"What? You know I'm not too fond of your friends."

The little nagging feeling in my pipes up, "Well there isn't any harm in actually getting to know them before you write them off."

"I know all I need to know Lily."

I stop walking and look at him. Now I remember why we haven't had a proper talk.

"What is it that you know then, Severus?"

"Whatever you've told me of them." He seems unsure of how to approach this.

"The sad thing is that I actually can believe you're acting like this."

"Acting like what?" He frowns.

"Acting…acting like a fucking blood purist who couldn't be bothered to care of anyone who isn't like you."

"I care about you Lily." He manages as his defense.

"Yes, I'm sure you do." I say bitingly sarcastic.

It's silent between us. The tension is thick. All I can do is give him a cold look before walking back to the castle.

My breathing is a bit heavy as I make my way through the halls. I run a hand through my long locks frustrated.

My best friend his turning into something right evil, and I don't know what to do.

It seems like we can't even have a civil conversation anymore. Marlene tells me to give up. She always says that I just can't change him. And I know she's right. Looking back now, our friendship was doomed from the start.

…

"Have you seen my favorite earrings?" Marlene shouts from under her bed.

"No I don't think so-oh hell," I sigh, "I think I left my Transfiguration book by the tree. I'll see you in class."

"Where the bloody hell is my wand?" Marlene mutters too preoccupied to reply.

I take as long strides as I can to get to the lake. But as soon as I get there James Potter and Severus are fighting. No one else is around, and they're shouting their heads off. Wands are raised just like their tempers.

"Potter," I yell.

He doesn't hear me, or if he does he ignores me.

Severus throws a hex at James who's quick to retaliate.

"James Potter and Severus Snape." I shout as loud as I can.

They both turn to look at me.

"You both are absolutely ridiculous. James you're a complete git you know that-"

"You're really going to defend this slimy arsehole? You're completely barmy Lily Evans." James Potter's jaw tightens dramatically.

"You're awfully dense Potter. I don't need a mudblood to defend me." Severus spits at him.

For a brief moment my jaw drops. It takes a moment for me to process exactly what just came out of his mouth. But it doesn't take James a second to respond. He throws a punch at Snape that makes a sickening noise.

"Both of you can go and rot in hell." I shake my head and leave. I ignore the awful pang in my chest. The stinging tears are pushed back for later.

On top of it all I'm without a Transfiguration textbook.

…

Through sheer willpower I make it through the rest of my classes. I leave dinner early because I can't stand the burning feeling of James Potter staring at me. Marlene and Dorcas follow me.

"Lily, what's wrong?" Marlene inquires. She takes a seat next to me on my bed while Dorcas sits across from me.

I grind my teeth for a moment and pull my thoughts together, "Snape and I are no longer friends."

My eyes are focused on my fingers. They don't say anything.

I decide to continue, "You know things…we've been friends for such a long time. He introduced me to this world, but he's one of them…he's a person who wants to eradicate everyone like me. I've tried for so long to ignore it and to think that he's better than that. I always think people are better…but I keep getting disappointed. He's not better than that and he never will be. It kills me you guys."

Marlene's arms are already wrapped around me, "I know love."

Dorcas takes her spot next to me now. Her hand holds me and rubs it comfortingly.

"You have us, Lily, and everything will be alright, because you're better than he is." Marlene mumbles.

**A/N: **Sorry this isn't very good, but I'm never good with first chapters anyway. I obviously used creative freedom and changed around snape's worst memory. Okay bye.


End file.
